1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchoring devices for fastening objects to hollow walls. Walls of plasterboard, masonry, brick or the like are contemplated wherein elongated fasteners such as bolts, screws, etc. may be attached for further attachment of a workpiece
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices and systems are currently available for blind attachment of objects to hollow walls such as walls constructed of plasterboard, masonry, brick, and the like. In some instances the actual construction of structures such as buildings, towers, bridges or the like present instances where blind fastening is required, i.e. inserting a fastener in a support structure and providing an attachment device on the blind side.
Although the prior art is replete with devices and systems for inserting fastener reception devices behind a support member and for controlling the attachment medium such as a threaded nut, or the like, such devices do not provide the degree of blind control for the attachment device, coupled with strength requirements whereby all types of fastenings can be achieved.
U.S Pat. No. 4,075,924 to McSherry relates to anchor assembly for fasteners wherein control of an anchor member is facilitated by a pair of leg members to which the anchor member is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,196 to Applezweig relates to a toggle bolt which incorporates a relatively complex system to facilitate blind attachment to a support wall. A toggle element is provided for engagement by a screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,720 to Gelpcke relates to a toggle lock which includes a pair of legs and a guide member with self-spreading arms.
As noted, numerous other devices are available wherein attachment of fasteners to the blind side of a wall structure can be achieved However, these devices often utilize complex arrangements to achieve the blind control, and such arrangements necessarily compromise the strength of the fastener system. For example, since the "nut" or other fastener reception component must first be inserted into an opening in the support structure, the dimensions of such fastener reception device will dictate the size of the wall opening Where relatively complex devices are utilized to achieve the gripping effect, i.e. spreadable arms, channels, etc., the wall opening must be large enough to receive such device. Ideally, a solid fastener reception device would maximize strength and minimize the dimensions of the wall opening thereby providing a fastening in the same manner as if full access to the blind side of the wall were available. The present invention is directed to an anchor assembly for fasteners which achieves these operatives.